


Primal (Acnologia x reader lemon)

by MissWhizkers



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acnologia snores lol, Acnologia/reader, Acnologiaxreader, First Person Perspective, Human Form, Human!Acnologia, Lemon, Reader Insert, acnologia - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, slight lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWhizkers/pseuds/MissWhizkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Acnologia x reader lemon. It's not too heavy on the lemon, but it's definitely there.</p>
<p> So... originally, this was never going to be posted (heck, I created this account just to post this and possibly other fragments in the future), but I had some scenarios in my head and I felt like writing them out, and since I was actually pretty happy with them, I decided I might as well post them and get some feedback. Hence, there's not a lot of plot/context to this. But then again, that means you can imagine the context to be whatever you want, I suppose.</p>
<p> English is not my first language, so please let me know if you notice any grammatical errors.</p>
<p>Also on Fanfiction and Quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal (Acnologia x reader lemon)

'Oh god. This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all. I should NOT be enjoying this.'  
And yet, I could do nothing against his intoxicating smell, the expert movements of his lips against my skin, kissing and sucking and biting at my neck. I could only moan and give him all the space he needed as I drowned in these numbing sensations, utterly disappointed in myself. Here I was, giving myself to the enemy, the one that attacked my guildmates on Tenroujima, all those years ago. Although now in his human form, I could clearly see the ferocity of a dragon in those dark irises as he stared at me with primal desire. He smashed his lips against mine, effectively shutting up the noise of my inner resistance as he began grinding against me, too.  
'I can’t believe I’m letting this happen.' A few more restless thoughts passed by, but my body – and perhaps I, too – had already given in, as I began replicating the thrusting movements while I dug my fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer. I could not see his face, but I could feel his feral smirk as he lifted his hand, and suddenly, I was very much naked, my clothes torn to shreds around me.   
'How in blazes did he do that?' But I had no time to ponder it, for now, he was all over me, his touch so fast, moving from one place to the next – yet extremely intense – that my mind could no longer keep up with what was happening, and I surrendered completely.   
At some point, he entered me. He released there as well. Not for the life of me would I be able to recall the amount of time that had passed before we collapsed, a sweaty, panting mess of tangled limbs. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting after this – to be fair, I didn’t have any expectations, for this was not supposed to have happened – but perhaps he would simply discard of me, leave me there like an empty honeycomb after he had scooped out the goods. Or kill me, even. None of that seemed beyond the mighty Acnologia.   
Imagine my surprise when, instead, he reached out to touch my face, caressing my cheek before gently grabbing my chin and turning me to face him. The look in his eyes left me speechless; not that I would have said anything otherwise. Rather than the cold and possibly arrogant stare I was expecting, I came face to face with an expression almost as flustered as mine. His already dark skin seemed just a bit darker on his cheeks, and his eyes were glowing with an emotion I never expected to be directed at me. It almost looked like… he cared. It wasn’t an overly romantic gaze – I doubt he would be capable of that anyway – but, somewhere deep inside those irises, I did believe I could see something more than the lust I thought this had been all about. 'What the hell is going on right now?'  
Suddenly, he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer, until my face was pressed against his bare chest, his arms wrapped around me. My mind, stubborn little thing, still tried to make sense of anything that had just happened, but, as he buried his face in my hair while grumbling contently, I found that, even when this was supposedly wrong, completely wrong, I didn’t mind.  
I didn’t mind at all.  
And perhaps, I thought, as I allowed myself to embrace him, there was some way to make this work. Whatever ‘this’ was.  
But for now, it was enough to just bask in his warmth and listen to his heartbeat, without overthinking anything. The difficult questions could come later. At that moment, I was perfectly content in the arms of the Black Dragon. 

 

Even if he ended up snoring like a bloody chainsaw.


End file.
